The game of 15 has been known and played for many years. Generally, it involves the placement of nine consecutively numbered game pieces in a 3.times.3 array of columns and rows such that the numbers on the game pieces in each column, row and diagonal add to 15. Games involving higher order arrays, such as 4.times.4 arrays in which the numbers on the game pieces in each column, row and diagonal add to the same number, are also known. In addition, games have been devised in which a plurality of numbered game pieces are movable along a game board with the object being to arrange the game pieces in a certain sequence. Such board games typically provide a single empty or open space in which one game piece may be moved out of the way to permit movement of the other pieces into the desired sequence.
While these two types of games have existed for years, it is believed that no attempt has been made to combine them into a single game. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a game board for playing the game of 15.
It is another object of this invention to provide a game board capable of accommodating nine consecutively numbered game pieces for playing the game of 15, which can be expanded to accommodate sixteen or more game pieces for the play of games of greater complexity and difficulty.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game board for play of the game of 15, which can be altered to provide varying degrees of difficulty and challenge by minor variation in the structure of the board.